Meeting The Hunicorns
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: There's a new kind of mythical creature living out there. And Lilac meets them in person!


**Here's an original story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Lilac was gently woken from her sleep by a tickle knight. She had been spending the night at the tickle castle and tonight was supposedly a very important night. Prince Jocu and his brothers were expecting a friend of theirs from another realm. He was the Hunicorn prince, Marcello.

"He will be here soon; it is time for you to get up beautiful one," a gentle voice spoke. Lilac opened her eyes and saw the tickle knight was looking at her with his gentle white eyes.

"What is going on?" Lilac asked gently.

"Prince Jocu and his brothers are expecting a guest tonight. The prince of the hunicorns."

"Hunicorns? You mean unicorns?"

"No my dear. Hunicorns are unicorns that have the power to change into humans. And that is the breed of species he is. He and Jocu are not always able to meet because of their duties. However, he is able to stop by and stay for the night."

"Wow! I bet he's wonderful!" Lilac said, now standing and quickly grabbing some of her best clothes. The knight chuckled and left her to change. Once she was ready, she walked down the hallway and heard Jocu's deep and rich voice followed by an equally deep voice that sounded milky and soothing. Lilac gently looked around the corner and saw Jocu and Marcello giving each other a brotherly hug. It had been years since they had seen each other!

"Marcello, it has been a long time my friend. How are you?"

"I am well Jocu. I see you have not changed these thousand years," Marcello chuckled. Lilac could only stare in awe at the new being. He was not as tall as Jocu but was close in height. He had a slender, but slight muscular build. However, it was hard to see that through his long cream and white robe he was wearing. He appeared to be barefoot as well! His eyes were a silver blue color and his skin was as fair as baby's skin. His white hair was barely past his shoulders and some of his bangs would gently fall near his eyes. He had a perfect smile and his ears were slightly pointed, but not as pointed as Jocu's. He had hands that appeared soft, but strong nonetheless. It did not take a genius to see that he was powerful indeed.

Lilac stared in awe and almost fell over at the sight of the handsome being in their midst. So much so that she didn't notice the small water puddle in the floor and slipped on it when she went to take a closer look! Lilac fell down with a thud that caused all of the brother and Marcello to turn towards the top of the stairwell. In true embarrassment, Lilac stood up and went to retreat but Jocu called up to her.

"Lilac?! Are you alright?!" He asked. Before she could answer, he teleported by her side and began gently scanning her over.

"I-I'm fine Jocu." She blushed.

"Alright, I was just concerned. Now, I would like you to accompany me downstairs. I have someone I want you to meet." Jocu smiled, now extending his arm.

"Jocu, I really want to head back to my room."

"Lilac….whatever is the matter?"

"I just…don't want to meet him at this time."

"Why?"

"B-Because I…"

"Is the young lady alright?" A deep milky voice soothed. Lilac's face turned bright red as she turned and saw Marcello walking up the stairwell with a concerned expression.

"I-I-I-I-I…"

"Marcello, I would like you to meet another guest of mine. This is Lilac, a young human from Earth." Jocu smiled proudly, now gently pushing her in front of him and placing his hands on her shoulders. Marcello smiled and gently put his hand out.

"I am very pleased to meet you young one." He soothed. Lilac gave him a shy smile and when she went to shake his hands, but once more slipped a bit on that puddle! Jocu and Marcello caught her before she fell, but Lilac was even more embarrassed.

"This water is a hazard. I will have a knight clean it up immediately." Jocu said, now whistling loudly. A knight appeared in less than a second and began wiping it up. But poor Lilac squirmed free from Jocu and began quickly walking back to her room.

"Lilac! Wait!" Jocu called, but he knew she was upset because his ears picked up her gentle sobbing. "Oh that poor darling."

"The young human is upset yes?" Marcello asked.

"Yes and I believe I know why. You appear to have that impact on women in all realms." Jocu chuckled heartily.

"As do you," Marcello smiled. "Now then, if you would not mind telling me which room the young lady is in. I would like to speak with her….privately."

"She is at the end of the hall on the left by the southern quarters." Jocu smiled, pointing a clawed finger in the direction.

"Thank you old friend. Now then, you all get some rest and we will join you all in the morning." Marcello smiled. Jocu nodded and then turned back to join the rest of his brothers, knowing Marcello had everything under control.

Later that night….

Lilac stumbled out of bed to get a snack from the kitchen. She was actually a bit lost, but at least she had her candle to light the way. After a few minutes or so, she made her way inside and got some ginger cookies. Having her snack, she walked back to her room. Well, she thought it was her room. Once she entered, she did not notice the different colored walls or covers on the bed. She just kicked off her shoes and sat down on the warm bed. Lilac began shivering because the night was a bit cold and proceeded to lay down on the bed. However, the minute she did, she felt something warm beside her! Happy to have warmth, she snuggled against it. But her eyes shot open in pure horror as she felt an arm gently drape across her waist and pull her closer. With a muffled squeak, she sat up and looked to see who it was and it was not long before she saw Marcello prop himself up on his elbow and wipe his beautiful white hair from his face.

"Lilac? Whatever is the matter?" He said, barely above a whisper. Lilac's eyes opened so wide, the prince could not help but chuckle lightly.

"Y-Your Highness! I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, now wildly looking around and noticing that she was indeed in the wrong room!

"Young one, come here." Marcello cooed, now gently moving the covers and getting ready to stand up. Being fearful however, Lilac began backing towards the door feeling even more embarrassed. Why was she such a clutz around this ancient being! Marcello's eyes widened slightly, seeing that she was going to make a run for it. He stood up quickly and began walking nearer to her. His nightwear made him even more handsome to her too! It was a long-sleeved, silk like shirt that showed every muscle of him and form-fitting silk-like pants.

"Young one, please do not flee from me. I only wish to meet you," he soothed, now walking towards her with swift, but quiet steps.

"P-Please your highness! I only want to go back to my r-room," she paused as he quickly walked past her and shut his door keeping her trapped, making her squeak and run into a corner of the room. His silver blue eyes sparked with mischief and he walked nearer to her and put both hands on each side of her to keep her from running. Lilac closed her eyes, clutching her cookies to her and preparing for something terrible. After a second, she felt something warm on the top of her forehead. She slowly opened one eye and then saw that Marcello was planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

"H-Huh?" she asked.

"You did not believe I would let you escape without properly greeting you, did you?" He smiled, now looking down at her. Lilac looked down at her feet, blushing as red as a tomato. She heard his deep, melodic chuckle once more as he lifted her chin up to where they were looking at each other once more. "Now then, how about coming over here and us getting acquainted?"

"W-well…"

"I insist," and with that he picked her up and carried her to the bed and sat her down. And with that, she looked into Marcello's eyes and he began massaging shoulders and back. It was so relaxing that she literally began to fall asleep.

"I-I can't s-stay…" she groaned.

"Sleep...rest yourself." Came a gentle voice. And within a few seconds, she was out cold.

The next morning…

"Good morning Lilac…." A deep voice greeted. Lilac slowly opened her eyes and saw Jocu and Marcello sitting on the bed next to her and watching her. Feeling embarrassed, she hid under the bed sheets!

"You guys have been watching me sleep?!" She panicked.

"We only wanted to wait for you for breakfast," Jocu chuckled, now pulling the sheet back and running a hand through her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Marcello asked, now gently scratching her scalp. It gave her shivers down her spine!

"Y-Yes, I did your highness."

"Lilac, you would do well to simply call me Marcello. After all, I will be seeing you more often will I not?" He smiled, arching a curious brow.

"I-I will?!"

"Yes. Since Marcello has met you, he will have access to your dreams and a direct connection with you. It is an honor for the prince of hunicorns to want that personal connection with you." Jocu smiled happily.

"And it is an honor for Prince Jocu to allow you into his realm Lilac. What I'm sure he has not told you is that the tickle monster princes are very picky about who they let into their realm and who they let see them. That is why so few people know about them personally."

"W-Wow! This is an honor! Thank you both so much!" Lilac smiled, now gently hugging them both. They both gave her warm hugs and then turned to the door where a knight stood.

"Breakfast is served." The knight smiled.

"Come! A delicious banquet is ready for us," Jocu grinned, now helping her up and they headed out. Lilac couldn't be happier. Every time she went to Jocu's world, there was always something amazing waiting for her to see!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it and how did you all enjoy Marcello? My new characters the hunicorns will be making more appearances in the future!**

 **newbienovelistRD: This was awesome, Amiga! I LOVE the Hunicorns! :D**


End file.
